1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and method, and more particularly, to a communication device and method for communicating between devices having different transmission coverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Cognitive Radio (CR) system, a maximum transmission power available for each communication device may be determined based on regulations. In this case, maximum power values of communication devices may be different in a single cell and thus, all communication devices may not independently communicate.
Communication devices having different transmission coverage may exist in a single communication cell and thus, may need a data transmission method between the communication devices having different transmission coverage.